irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi Sekaiichi
Hitomi Sekaiichi is a character created by Kazuyukion fanfiction.net. She was one of the 10,000 players who was trapped in the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online. She also participated in Gun Gale Online, an FPS VRMMO. Appearance Before and During SAO Before Sword Art Online, Hitomi had auburn hair which rolls down her back in a neat cascade. She had brown eyes, and stood at about 5"7. She had great muscle tone due to her athleticism, as well as an average figure with some curvature. In SAO, she did her best to resemble the fictional character from The Hobbit, by the name of Tauriel. She braided her hair similar to Tauriel's, and even dressed in a long-sleeved green shirt and a leather vest, along with leather boots and pants, almost mirroring Tauriel. After SAO Hitomi, who formerly had auburn hair and muddy brown eyes, dyed her hair brown and to this day wears green contacts, only to mask her identity as Tauriel from Sword Art Online. Due to her years in SAO, her body had become extremely malnourished, causing her to significantly lose muscle tone, which makes her look somewhat petite. This not only stole her muscle tone, but also stunted her growth, so she has only grown two inches in three years, but still retains her tall stature of 5"9. In GGO In-Game, Hitomi has long blond hair, which is often tied into pigtails. Hitomi has two different outfits, one is dubbed 'Casual' and the other, 'Battle-Ready'. Her Casual attire is still fit for battle, and is looser, allowing easier and more agile movement. It consists of a red headband, a hoodie, red-and-black gloves, and an armored undershirt. She wears gray shorts which match her hoodie, which often confuses some into thinking her entire outfit is a suit. Under her shorts, she wears dark pants with gray markings. This armor is called «Red-and-Black Thief». However, her Battle-Ready armor is a force to be reckoned with, as the name implies, it's a powerful armor, made only for the purpose of battle. The only times Hitomi has worn this armor is during a BoB, or while fighting a powerful opponent. It's an expensive armor, plated with «Starship Metal» and steel. Various parts of the armor have a hexagonal pattern, and the others have a dark metal. It does have four wings resembling those of a butterfly's however, they are simply for decoration, and will shatter once fired upon, but she wears the armor anyway, constantly taking it for repairs after battles. This armor is dubbed «Starcraft Fairy». Personality Hitomi previously had a soft, friendly side in the beginning of SAO, and in real life, before SAO, she was a bubbly, shy girl who was obsessed with the Fantasy genre, and was also considered somewhat a social introvert. Although when she discovered the character Tauriel, created by J.R.R. Tolkien, she became determined to act like Tauriel, and with this determination she adapted to SAO's environment. However, towards the end of SAO, the game shaped her to become an apathetic person who had no problem fighting. It changed her friendly demeanor, and exchanged it for a cold hearted one. She became extremely aggressive, and moody, almost bipolar at times. However, when she learned about GGO, she thought it would help her channel her aggression rather than building it and going off on other people. Hitomi has turned into a realist, who no longer enjoys fantasy and fiction, and has decided too not expect too much from others, and is usually satisfied by the little things in life. She doesn't believe in superstitious things such as karma, luck, or curses, which has contributed to her neglecting her Luck stat. In real life, she is significantly friendlier than in GGO, although if she's pushed too far then she may become aggressive. While in GGO, when battling, Hitomi goes into a state where she doesn't hold back, and won't repress any sort of trick up her sleeve. She's an honest person who believes that grudges and hard feelings won't accomplish much, so she decides to wipe someone's slate clean if anything regarding grudges occurs. She does however, enjoy rivalries from time to time. Background Hitomi was during her childhood and teenage years, extremely shy. She was absolutely consumed by fantasy movies, games, and novels, and would retract herself from the depths of society, however, when she came across a fictional character known as Tauriel, from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, who looked very similar to her, she became inspired by Tauriel's feats of bravery and courage. As Tauriel was skilled in swordplay and proficient in the use of a bow, Hitomi was longing to become like Tauriel, and broke through some of her social introvert tendencies and began to practice Kendo and Archery, and to her delightful surprise, she excelled at both, as she had an aptitude for athleticism. She slowly began to chip away her shell of social withdrawal, and started to accomplish more feats, such as gaining proficiency in gymnastics and ballet. While she was still quite shy, she slowly began to make more and more friends. Shortly after, SAO came, and mesmerized by it's fantasy-esque charm, Hitomi decided to buy it after winning prize money from an Archery tournament. When she entered SAO however, like the other 9,999 players, she was taken by surprise, although something about her attempts to become like Tauriel motivated her to become stronger, and she did. She embodied Tauriel, and stripped herself of her shy personality. Eventually, she joined a powerful guild known as the Legion, and experienced many adventures with her new friends she had made, but around Floor 60, she started to lose hope, and turned into a an apathetic, yet powerful player. After she escaped SAO, she went through a year of rehabilitation. Once she was back in the real world, anything regarding fantasy bothered her, and would occasionally induce panic attacks for her. This caused her to move in a new direction of video games–First Person Shooters, and games filled with violence, blood and gore. This provided a closer sense to realism for her, and didn't bring back too many SAO memories unlike fantasy genre games. When she entered the world of GGO, a game for Pro players, she practiced day and night, eventually finding herself winning a few BoB tournaments, and progressing in others which she didn't win. She decided to challenge herself to take on the job of Bounty Hunter, and killed those who PKed in GGO, which made her ironically feel more distant from SAO, contributing to the greater good. She also distanced herself from her previous hobbies such as archery and Kendo. In real life, using the prize money from a few BoB tournaments, she moved into a spacious apartment, and found herself a career as Motorcycle Saleswoman. Chronology Sword Art Online Aincrad Arc Hitomi, one of the 10,000 players of SAO, keeps herself under the radar for the first 4 floors, in which she tamed her familiar, Helena. On Floor 5, there's a new up-and-coming guild known as the Legion, and she decides to join. Although to be able to join, she must exhibit her skills as a fighter, and is required to duel Fang, who also wants to be a Legionnaire. In the end, both players rival each other, and are halted by Kyoko, who is otherwise known as Archon Flame, leader of the Legion. She recruits both of them as Veteran Legionaries, and explains the Ranking System to them, which is followed with a dismissal. Later, during the Floor 5 Boss Battle, Berauk, the boss has 4 Health Bars. Although once he reaches his last health bar, the Immortal Object sign appears, and he declares, "I will battle one player, with my Immortality, and if they manage to defeat me, then you may pass, however, if they don't then I'll kill every last one of you in this room." Impulsively, Hitomi volunteers, and oddly enough, so does Fang. They both insist that they should battle over the other, almost as an act of gallantry. Eventually, Berauk allows them both to battle on one term, that if one of them dies, so does the other. In the end, after a hard-fought battle, Hitomi kills the boss, and the rewards are two twin swords. While she didn't use swords, and neither did Fang, she gave him one, almost as a souvenir to reminisce upon that day. They briefly embrace after that, and are cheered on by the thousand or so players in the boss room, as they begin to all make their way to Floor 6. Later on Floor 10, Kyoko offers both Hitomi and Fang promotions, either to Centurion, or Praetorian Guard. While Fang chooses Praetorian, Hitomi is late, although still manages to find Kyoko. Originally, she wanted to choose the path of Centurion, but when she heard Fang had chosen Praetorian, she decided she would do the same, and after Kyoko confirms it, she dismisses Hitomi. Gun Gale Online After Phantom Bullet Arc Equipment & Items Starter Equipment & Items (SAO) * «Handcrafted Wooden Bow» * «Blue Dagger» * «Healing Elixir» * «Leather Pants» * «Green Tunic» * «Leather Boots» Later Weapons (SAO) * «Elven Bow» (Current) Later Armor (SAO) * «Legionary Armor» * «Praetorian Armor» (Current) Starter Equipment & Items (GGO) Primary * Unknown Secondary * «Desert Eagle» * «.44 Magnum» Later Weapons (GGO) Primary * «XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle» * «Barrett M95» * «SIG SG 550» Secondary * «H&K USP» * «Glock 17» Tertiary * «Kagemitsu G1» Later Armor (GGO) * «Red-and-Black Thief» * «Starcraft Fairy» Abilities Skills Floor 75 Level: 94 Health: 19,000 Buffs Bow * Aimed Shot - The user slowly takes aim, increasing accuracy and damage with their shot. * Single Shot - A basic single shot at the enemy without much aim. * Double Shot '''- Shoots 2 arrows at once. * '''Triple Shot - Shoots 3 arrows at once. * Rapid Fire - Rapidly shoots four arrows right after the other. One-Handed Dagger * Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. * Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. * Cobra Strike '- (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. * W'hite Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. * Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Twin Knives * Double Assassinate - (1-hit strike) Sneaking behind the target, the user stabs both blades into the enemy's back to deal an automatic critical attack. Very powerful, long cooldown, and can only be done behind a target. Afterwards, the user cannot deal damage for 20 seconds. * Double Strike - (1-hit strike) A single double stabbing attack with two knives held in reverse position. Simple attack and basic. * Rapid Lunge - (2-hit combo) Two simple straight stabbing attacks for the foe's stomach. If struck, induces a 3 second Stun effect. * Paired Combo - (3-hit combo) Using both knives, the user simultaneously slashes in a paired fashion left, right then straight up and down. Hard two block with two simultaneous attacks. * Grim Peril - (4-hit combo) Two high speed slashes followed by a downward stab at the legs. Finishes off with a rising vertical slash up the torso. Blade Throwing * Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. * Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. * Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. * Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. * Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. Two-Handed Fist Fighting * Heavy Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic heavy punch. * Flash Punch - (1-hit strike) A basic fast punch. * Twist Punch - (1-hit strike) A mid-level punch with piercing power. * Heavy Flash - (2-hit combo) A combo that incorporates the heavy and the flash punch. * Heavy Twist '- (2-hit combo) A piercing combo that sets up first with the heavy and then the twist punch. * '''Heavy Flashing Twist '- (3-hit combo) A combo combining the heavy, flash and twist punch. * '''Double Heavy - (4-hit combo) A combo that strikes twice with two fists, hitting simultaneously to induce a knockback. * Quadruple Flash - (4-hit combo) A series of highly quick punches, boosted by a dash forwards. * Quadruple Twist - (4-hit combo) Four twisting punches with increased piercing power each consecutive punch. * Bouncing Flash - (5-hit combo) Hopping around lightly, the user acts like a boxer and weaves through attacks, scoring rapid hits on the enemy. * Pummel - (5-hit combo) Punches twice before attempting to trip the enemy. If it works, she follows up and beats their face in. If it doesn't work, she contends with hitting their stomachs. * Punch Through - (5-hit combo) Five powerful twisting punches that keep pressing through the enemy's defense. Relationships Sword Art Online Impact Hitomi and Kyoko, have a very strict, businesslike relationship. As Kyoko is the Leader, and Hitomi is a member of her guild, they remain almost acquaintances for quite a while, as Kyoko is expected to keep her reputation as stoic guild leader. Later on, they become friends, but the true extent of their friendship is unknown. Fang Hitomi and Fang have a healthy, friendly relationship, and they may have feelings for each other. The natire of their hidden feelings for each other was revealed slightly after the Floor 5 Boss battle, when they defeated the boss by themselves. Although even while they were aware of these feelings, they remained to be good friends, and stuck with each other. An example of this is when Fang defended Hitomi from a maddened Exodus on Floor ten, while they were spectating a duel. Exodus HitomI and Exodus have a hateful relationship, as each one of their confrontations ends with someone getting punched or slapped in the face. They argue nearly every time they have a run-in, and have natural tension between them as they come from different guilds, the Black Rose and the Legion, and similar to their respective guilds, they are simply not meant to be allies. On a side note, she occasionally refers to him as 'Mr. Scooby-Doo Villain' due to his tendencies of wearing a mask. Gun Gale Online Impact Hitomi and Kyoko, who turned out to both be SAO survivors also checked into an FPS VRMMORPG, known as Gun Gale Online. They met briefly at a shooting range, and found out who the other person was in SAO. Although, at this point, their friendship is very strained. Bang Hitomi and Ashlynn are good friends, and met in Gun Gale Online. With Ashlynn being an American, visting the Japanese server, Hitomi became somewhat curious, and that's how they became friends. Later, after Hitomi has a panic attack in a BoB Tournament, and Ashlynn sees the video for the BoB, and the questionable actions Hitomi committed during her panicked state. After Hitomi decides to pay the American Server a visit, she finds Ash, to her surprise, and feels embarrassed. Later, after Hitomi runs away from her, Ashlynn comforts her, showing her dedication towards her friendship with Hitomi. Quotes Trivia Category:Gun Gale Online Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Player Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Player Category:Character